Stickin' Around
Stickin' Around is a Canadian]] animated children's television series from Nelvana]], which originally aired on YTV in Canada and on ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation)|ABC]] in Australia. In Latin America, it was broadcast by Nickelodeon]] under the title Los Grafitos. In United Kingdom it aired on Nickelodeon in 1996 and Pop in 2004. It was also aired in the United States on the Fox Family Channel from 1998 to 1999 as part of the series The Three Friends & Jerry]], which was adapted on that channel as an anthology series. The show, which originated as a series of 1-minute vignettes on CBS in 1994,http://articles.chicagotribune.com/1994-12-28/features/9412280006_1_kids-bradley-real-life is about two children named Stacy and Bradley, their hand-drawn adventures with their friends and family, and their fantasies. Stacy and Bradley, best friends, encounter many problems they must face as they continue to grow up - if it is with school, bullies, friends, and parents. They always come up with imaginative ideas to eliminate these obstacles, such as becoming a superhero, and putting themselves in a different environment where they have no trouble in defeating their enemies. According to Nelvana, it uses the "advanced computer graphics of "Boiler Paint," virtually convincing us that kids are creating their own animated series."http://nelvana.com/shows/shows_template.asp?sid=41 The show won the Gemini Award]] for "Best Animated Program or Series" in the spring of 1998, while being nominated once again during the fall of 1998, for the Gemini of the same award. The show's original run was between 1996 and 1998, with reruns airing prominently on YTV until 2004. The show returned in reruns on YTV from 2006 to 2008. Characters *'Stacy Stickler': One of the main protagonists. A quiet but bossy girl who loves imagining many things with Bradley. She often says "For your big-fat information" and "Real mature, Bradley". She sometimes serves as the voice of reason for Bradley's silliness and recklessness. *'Bradley': The other main protagonist who is Stacy's best friend. He wears thick black framed glasses and a red cap backwards. He often imagines himself as a superhero, secret agent, robot or vampire, namely as Rubber Guy, Cap Crusader, 00 Bradley, Robo Bradley or Count Bradley. His favourite fantasy is that "Aliens from Uranus" are behind whatever problem they are facing, much to Stacy's annoyance. *'Frank': Stacy's overweight pet weiner dog who sometimes shares in their adventures. *'Lester': Bradley's pet chameleon who blends into the background and causes a lot of trouble. *'Lance': The main antagonist. Lance is a bully who loves to pick on everyone in school especially Bradley, most of all, whom he nicknames "Scradley". *'Russell': The secondary antagonist. He is Lance's dimwitted sidekick and possibly only friend who has a terrible odour. He always says "What?" when everyone says "What's that funky smell?" and repeats everything that Lance says. He usually says “Yeah…… (Either what Lance said, or a synonym/variant.)". *'Polly': Lance's intelligent little half sister who always gives words of knowledge and wisdom. She is often seen walking her lifeless pet poodle, Pepperoni, whom she refuses to believe is dead. *'Dill': Friend of Stacy and Bradley who has a very loud voice. Often, uses the words "Holy Mackerel". *'Stella Stickler': Stacy's caring mother. She loves fashion and hates Stacy and Bradley's imaginations. *'Stanley Stickler': Stacy's ambitious father. His inventions go wrong and he's no good at cooking. *'Ms. Mobley': Stacy and Bradley's cheerful but crazy teacher. She frequently says "Won't that be fun". *'Principal Coffin': The scary school principal who looks like a zombie and a vampire. He speaks in a slow, spooky, voice. *'Mr. Lederhosen': Stacy and Bradley's tough P.E. teacher who acts like an army sergeant major. *'Mr. Doddler': A senior citizen who wears a fez with a crescent on it. He is a farmer]] who often grows the ingredients to make the kids' favourite snack, Cheez Poopers, that are similar to Wotsits]]. *'William': A chubby boy who loves eating. *'Melody': Stacy and Bradley's wheelchair bound classmate. It's hinted that she has a crush on Dill. Occasionally teams up with Stacy against Bradley and Dill. *'Ashley': Stacy's rival and the wealthiest girl in school. *'Mrs. Salazar': A Spanish speaking woman. *'Pickle': Pickle is Dill's pet parrot]]. *'Scooter': Scooter is William's pet Hamster. *'Freddy': Freddy is Melody's pet maggot]] Episodes Cast *Ashley Taylor (voice actor)|Ashley Taylor]] - Stacy Stickler *Ashley Brown (voice actor)|Ashley Brown]] - Bradley *Marianna Galati]] - Polly *Andrew Craig (voice actor)|Andrew Craig]] - Lance *Amos Crawley]] - Russell *Daniel Goodfellow - Dill *Catherine Disher]] - Stella Stickler *Philip Williams (actor)|Philip Williams]] - Stanley Stickler *Melleny Brown]] - Ms. Mobley *Benedict Campbell]] - Principal Coffin *Ron Rubin (voice actor)|Ron Rubin]] - Mr. Lederhosen *Hadouken!|Nicholas Rice]] - Mr. Doddler *Daniel DeSanto]] - William *Leah Cudmore]] - Melody *Lisa Yamanaka]] - Ashley *Allegra Fulton]] - Mrs. Salazar References Videocassette releases Starting December 1996, Cinépix Film Properties]] started to release the series on videocassette. The volume 1 was released on December 3, 1996. The volume 2 was released on March 2, 1997 and sold more than the volume 1. The volume 3 was released on July 14, 1997 and sold less than its precessors. The last volumes, The Magical Adventure and Very Hip Presentation were both released on January 9, 1998. All videocassettes dropped from print in 1999 when Cinépix Film Properties was changed into Lionsgate Home Entertainment]]. External links * Stickin' Around's Profile at Big Cartoon Database * * Category:Canadian animated television series]] Category:YTV shows]] Category:ABC Family shows]] Category:1990s Canadian television series debuts]] Category:1990s Canadian television series]] Category:1996 Canadian television series debuts]] Category:1998 Canadian television series endings]] Category:Fox Kids]] Category:Fox network shows]] Category:Television series by Nelvana]] Category:Fox Family shows]] Category:Animated duos]]